


Relief by Covenmouse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: Seamus searches for Dean amidst the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227944) by [Covenmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenmouse/pseuds/Covenmouse). 



**Title** : Relief  
 **Author** : Covenmouse  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Character** : Seamus/Dean  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Seamus searches for Dean amidst the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/227944)  
**Length** 0:08:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Relief%20by%20Covenmouse.mp3)


End file.
